Patient 239B
by aerialla1
Summary: AU Human story. One Shot What if the Twilight characters were not as they seemed?


Stephenie Meyer own's all things Twilight I just play in the sandbox.

This is an AU Human fic. I just thought of the story and ran with it. It is something that I had not seen done with the characters yet. Review and give me the best Christmas ever.

What if the Twilight characters were not as they seemed?

The room was quiet except for a clock somewhere ticking away the seconds. The functional room was sparsely furnished. The necessities were there, long table with ten metal chairs on either side and two at opposing ends

A young man, though older than he looked sat at one end of the table. For now, he was alone. His gaze scanned over medical files that spread out over several years. The case was in annual review as was the case with the ones that tended to live out their lives in this place.

The man's watch beeped and he stood. People began filing into the room. These people were his colleagues and together they would decide the fate of the patient in question.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I felt it best to begin the review with a look at the patient. I find it often helpful to put a face to the file. If you'd follow me please I will go over the file with you as we walk and you may ask questions or take any notes that you may wish." Broiler problems in the old building had many people's skin feeling cool to the touch and a couple people pulled their hands back from the doctor's quickly as he greeted them all with handshakes.

"Patient 239B came to us a few years ago after having been found in a wood. We have spoken with the mother and father and it seems the patient went through a bad breakup with a boyfriend then wandered off alone. We do not specifically know what happened during the time the patient was lost and the patient has never said. The patient came back traumatized to the point that you will soon see. The patient's mother and father became very concerned once the erratic behavior started to appear."

"What erratic behavior was that sir?" There was no pause in the steps as the group followed the doctor through the wide hallways and up two flights of steps.

"You will soon see. With this particular case it is better for you to see and hear for yourselves rather than to just take my word for it."

The group stopped at a nurse's station where a young pretty nurse smiled at the doctor and handed him a chart. A few noticed that the doctor and nurse shared the same last name but said nothing.

"How is our patient today?" The doctor read over the charts and asked the nurse. With this particular case, the nurse knew exactly which patient whom the doctor was referring.

"Not good today. We had to restrain the patient. Patient 239B believed that the top of the stairs was an ideal place for a dive. Orderly J restrained patient 239B before coming to any harm. The patient has been in a deep depressed melancholy since Orderly E was transferred to another wing, and patients 543A and 932EM were released."

"Is there any information as to the patient's state before the dive in question?" A woman stepped forward her head bowed and making notes furiously on a tablet.

"The patient was involved in an altercation. Patient 347J lunged and Orderly E pushed the patient out of the way leading to 239B with a bandaged arm. Patient 347J now resides in a different hall since the incident. Orderly E had since confessed to rather forward feelings for the patient and requested a transfer to a different ward feeling it was best for the patient and that maybe with him gone the patient might recover to a more normal life." The doctor answered the question giving the nurse back her folder and winked when she turned to put it away.

"Does the patient ever speak and if so what does the patient choose as discussion?" Another doctor leaned against the wall casting the conversation to his memory.

"The patient tends to live in a fantasy world where monsters are real and there are some good ones and bad ones. The patient considers the good ones to be members of her family and tends to see them as more beautiful that any creature ever seen."

The doctor leaning against the wall asked another question. "What monsters is the patient referring to?" The doctor knew that sometimes the form of the monsters themselves could give marvelous insight into the workings of a patient's brain. It let the doctors know how the patient saw the good people versus the bad people.

"The monsters in question are vampires and werewolves." There were a few sniggers among the crowd followed by polite coughing.

"Just how does the patient explain the presence of such creatures to life?" Another woman doctor just standing and taking the conversation in ask this particular. She had been one of the polite coughers.

"The patient has never explained to us how they came to be. It was one day they were there. The patient tends to make the real people around said monsters, though it is a theory that a lot of this came about after patient 239B came here. Orderly E was put in care of the patient and with inexperience was drawn into the fantastical stories and fed the need for companionship with the patient. Orderly E's transfer request was the best possible course of action at the time."

"So was the orderly a vampire or a werewolf?" Someone the doctor did not recognize off hand asked the question at the back.

"The orderly, Orderly E to the patient is a vampire. It became relevant to us all that the patient had fallen in love and in the patient's exuberance with a seemingly new lease on life, I am afraid that many of us fell into the fantasy along with patient 239B. There has been some concern that the heavy doses of medication being administered for this particular patient could be the culprit to hallucinations, but it is finding the right combination that has lead us to jump through hoops for the sake of a breakthrough. The werewolf persona came into effect when Orderly J was very new to our facilities. His newness leads to closeness with the patient with some progress and some hindrance and mutual bad feelings between the two orderlies that the patient managed to circumvent into the middle of the fantasies."

"May we see the patient now Doctor?" The doctor realized that he had been overlong in his description and with a point of his arm continued on down the hall.

The door to the room had one window on the door and one window high in the room to let in the sunlight. Padding covered the walls and the floors and a single mattress set against one wall. Light refracted through the window on the wall and made the patient's skin glow with a diamond like sparkle. It undoubtedly would do the same for any person in the room. The patient for all purposes looking to be asleep was dazed due to heavy medications and living in the world of fantasies to pay any attention to the people staring into the small window. Visible scars on the patient's bare arms showed a test to the physical pain the patient had bared in the past.

"As you can notice patient 239B tends to be very accident prone, we have found no problems with any motor function so it is just best to say the patient is rather clumsy and has a bad habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. None of the wounds have been self inflicted; it seems this particular patient inflicts the pain on the psyche instead of the skin." The doctor closed the little door on the room letting the patient's deep brown eyes looking very vacant.

"That concludes the overview of the case. Unfortunately, due to today's altercation we have had to sedate the patient. The complete medical file is open for the board to peruse. I would like your opinions and vote on the matter before evening. The patient's parents would like to know the course of action we are prepared to take. If you don't mind I would like to say goodnight to my wife before we head back downstairs."

There were nods and the doctor walked quickly back to the nurse's station where he stayed but a moment and gave the earlier nurse a quick kiss on the cheek then left with the rest.

Later that evening the same doctor sat in his study, patient 239B's folder in front of him. Picking up the phone, he dialed the phone number and urged his resolve forward.

"Charlie. The review board was in today."

"How did it go for Bella?"

"The same I'm afraid. With their being no change in her status we must ask that she remain here."

"Even with the kid being gone?"

"Worse I'm afraid. The bond that Bella had with Edward was very strong at it has greatly affected her since the transfer."

"What about the other boy Jake, has there been no progress there?"

"Some, but we are afraid that Bella overheard Jacob's zest for cliff diving and tried to recapture it here. She's not hurt, but it was a close call."

"Has there been any problem with the other kids? There was three, one girl who Bella liked very much."

"I feel as if I can talk to you in confidence. We are happy to report that Alice and Emmett have made wonderful recoveries and have left us. Jasper we are afraid to say has made a downward turn in his ongoing battle interacting with people outside of his twin sister Rosalie. Rest assured that he has been moved to a different wing."

"Is there any hope for Bella at all?" Charlie Swan forced the lump in his throat down only to have it settle in his stomach.

"We are hoping that the trials with her medication will pay off. We feel it is just getting the right combination. Sometimes there are moments of lucidity and then she will slowly fade back. I am so sorry that I cannot give you better news. The delusions and hallucinations that your daughter sees in her mind are still very real to her. In reality it could be days, months, or years before she sees that what is in her mind is the fantasy and the real world is around her. There are times we can tell she knows what has been going on around her, but it just takes time."

"Then we will do for her what we can in the meantime. Thank you so much. Renee says to tell Esme hello and to give you both thanks for the wedding gift you got her and Phil."

"Tell her that she is very welcome. Would you come out to the house this weekend and bring Billy, we have not been fishing in quite some time. It would be good for you to get your mind off of things for awhile."

"I think I will, thanks for taking good care of my little girl Carlisle."

"You know that we love Bella as if she was our own. I'll see you this weekend."

The doctor hung up the phone then gathered the files and placed them in his briefcase. Grabbing his coat, he walked out the door, straightening the placard that read Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Esme his wife met him at the front door. Together they made their way home and away from their everyday life at the Forks, Washington Mental Asylum.


End file.
